Big Time change
by AnimeGirl197
Summary: GERMAN Logan ist unsicher. Er empfindet plötzlich mehr für James als ihm lieb ist, doch wie wird er damit umgehen? Genre: Friendship, Angst, Schmerz/Trost, Romance; Warnings: Slash, Jagan (JamesxLogan)


Also, ich habe das hier um 4:46 Uhr aufgeschrieben (ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen, mit dem Gedanken die Story nur auf Papier zu haben o.O), also seit mir nicht zu Böse wenn es nicht so toll ist. Ach quatsch! Wenn euch was nicht gefällt nur raus damit, dann kann ich ändern :D Es spielt so zwischen der 3. - 4. staffel, allerdings nicht direkt nach einer Folge, sondern einfach mittendrin. P.S es ist nicht schlimm wenn man die nicht kennt :D  
Have Fun!

* * *

Ich lag auf der orangen Couch und starrte jetzt bestimmt schon seit 20 Minuten die Zimmerdecke an, während James neben mir saß und fernsehen schaute.  
Vergeblich versuchte ich meine Umgebung auszublenden.  
Was war bloß los mit mir?  
Wie konnte ich es bloß soweit kommen lassen?  
Und das wichtigste, wie sollte ich das jetzt wieder richten?  
Kaum hörbar seufzte ich und legte meinen rechten Arm über meine Augen.  
Vielleicht würde ich ja einschlafen und im Traum eine Lösung finden?  
"Logan", riss mich James aus meinen Gedanken und ich schreckte auf.  
"Alter, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte er und schaute mich an.  
Ich setzte mich auf und schaute zu Boden : "Nichts, wieso fragst du?", versuchte ich mich erbärmlich herauszureden.  
"Erstens, du starrst seit einer halben Ewigkeit an die Decke, zweitens, scheinst du verzweifelt über etwas nachzudenken und drittens, weichst du meinem Blick aus", zählte er auf.  
Was?  
Das ist ihm alles aufgefallen?  
Unsicher hob ich den Kopf. "Also, über was denkst du so anstrengend nach?", fragte er ernst.  
Es war immer wieder überraschend wie ernst James werden konnte. Obwohl er doch meistens oberflächlich war, war er jederzeit bereit seinen Freunden zu helfen.  
"Nun ja, über...Camillie und mich", fing ich Wahrheitsgemäß an.  
"Sag bloß, ihr habt schon wieder Schluss gemacht", fragte er geschockt.  
"Nein, es ist...es ist komisch. Ich glaube, ich empfinde für Sie nicht mehr so wie zu Anfang."  
Aufmuntern tätschelte er meine Schulter: "Logan, red doch kein Schwachsinn! Denk mal nach! Wie oft habt ihr schluss gemacht, weil ihr dachtet ihr fühlt nicht mehr das selbe und lagt dann falsch?"  
Ich schob seine Hand von meiner Schulter und seufzte. "Du verstehst nicht! Wenn wir schluss gemacht haben, hatten sich meine Gefühle nie für Sie verändert. Ich hatte es nur verleugnet. Doch jetzt fühle ich anders bei ihr, mehr so, als wären wir nur einfache Freunde", erklärte ich.  
"Geht das? Einfach so ganz anders fühlen?", fragte er und wieder seufzte ich.  
"Nein ich glaube...ich glaube es ist schon seit ein paar Wochen so. Ich bin so verwirrt", meinte ich und vergrub meinen Kopf in den Händen.  
"Uff...Nun gut also, dann denk am besten nochmal genau darüber nach! Vielleicht irrst du dich ja nur, und falls nicht, dann solltest du ihr das auf jeden Fall sagen."  
Ich nickte leicht und murmelte ein "Danke."  
"Kein Problem. Falls du dir unsicher bist oder Fragen hast kannst du ruhig zu mir kommen", grinste er.  
Am liebsten hätte ich das grinsen erwidert, doch wollte ich einfach kein lächeln zustande bringen.  
Ich hatte ja nicht gelogen, tatsächlich brachte mich die Sache mit Camillie zum Nachdenken, doch gab es da noch etwas das ich ihm nicht erzählt hatte.  
Und das war noch viel komplizierter.  
Doch das konnte ich werde ihm, noch irgendjemand anderes erzählen.  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und starrte ihn vorsichtig an. Er hatte sich wieder dem Fernseher zugewandt und lächelte leicht.  
Was lief bloß falsch mit mir?  
Wieso empfand ich plötzlich nur noch Freundschaft für Camillie? Wieso konnte ich nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren?  
Wieso empfand ich plötzlich weniger für Camillie und mehr für James? Und wie sollte ich damit umgehen?  
Ich konnte es ihm wohl schlecht sagen. Das würde sonst noch unsere ganze Freundschaft ruinieren.  
Ich musste da einfach drüber weggschauen! Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan.  
Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn Niemand davon erfahren würde.  
Ich musste da jetzt irgentwie durch. 

* * *

hehe sooo...  
ach ich liebe es, wenn die Charakterer voller Unsicherheit stecken :D  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, lasst bitte ein Feedback da :D  
Die arbeit am nächsten kap läuft.  
Aber ich muss euch warnen! Ich habe selbst keinen Plan, wo diese Story hinführen wird!  
glg


End file.
